Mafia Row
by Sparo di Fiamma
Summary: Bienvenido a Mafia Row, donde el criminal medio teme entrar. Cuando la Casa más fuerte y mejor calificada obtiene un nuevo miembro, ¿porqué parece que el ambiente se ha aligerado? Parental!Arcobaleno. Incluye a casi todas las Familias. / Traducción Autorizada.
1. El primer paso

**Bien, este es uno de mis fanfics favoritos, y pensé que sería una buena idea hacerle una traducción. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí :) Y no dudéis en comentar cualquier cosa sobre la traducción, siempre se puede mejorar :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos de autor van a **Akira Amano** por los personajes, y **Phantom Hitman 1412** por la trama.**

* * *

Bienvenido a Mafia Row. Dependiendo de a quien preguntes acerca de quien vive aquí, puede que te digan que gente bastante aterradora.

—Si no dejáis de mirarme así, no volveréis a tener ojos con los que mirarme.

O que algunas de las personas que viven aquí son, en realidad, bastante amables.

—Esa no es forma de hablar. ¿Qué tal si te dejamos solo para que te reorganices?

Sin embargo, si hay algo que TODAS las personas a las que preguntes van a decir, es que son gente muy extraña.

—Vas a tener que pagarme para que me vaya de la habitación.

Mafia Row acoge a algunas de las personas más...inusuales de los alrededores.

—Concuerdo. Quizá necesite hacer algunas pruebas para comprobar si realmente es el hombre que creemos.

Aquí viven personas de todo el mundo. Hay una gran variedad de culturas e idiomas. Y, realmente, a nadie le importa. Por lo general suele ser un sitio pacífico y calmado.

—Dudo que sea necesario. Deberíamos estar agradecidos de poder ver este lado suyo. Últimamente la tranquilidad es algo tan poco común...

Pero siempre hay alguna discusión. Y entonces hay perdedores...

—Nop, yo estoy de acuerdo con él. No creo que ese sea Sempai.

...y los ganadores. Vale, puede que las discusiones sean bastante frecuentes, pero era de esperar.

—¿Y porqué debería importarnos tu opinión, recadero?

Ya que es muy díficil para personas tan distintas, y al mismo tiempo tan similares, no pelear. Es lo que pasa.

—Esa patada fue patética. ¿No te entrené mejor?

Así que, bienvenido a Mafia Row. Esperamos que disfrutes (y sobrevivas) tu estancia.

_El Comité de Mafia Row no se hace responsable de las posibles muertes accidentales, heridas o reclutamientos sucedidos durante su estancia. Gracias._


	2. Suele ser el más sencillo

—Colonello, no hacía falta que pateases con tanta fuerza a Skull.—regaña levemente Luce, ayudando a Skull a ponerse en pie.

—Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, Luce, que nuestra dinámica familiar.—dice Lal Mirch, moviendo la cabeza en la dirección de su problema actual.

—Si seguís hablando así, os dispararé.—gruñe Reborn.

Todos se giran hacia él, quien por fin está actuando de forma normal.

—Creo que no deberías permitir que te afecte.—comenta Fon.—Lo que es más importante es qué ha causado este cambio en ti.

—¡Exacto, kora! ¿Qué ha pasado con el frío asesino que sueles ser? Nunca había visto una expresión como esa en tu cara.—pregunta Colonello, caminando hacia Reborn.

Reborn sujeta el paquete con más fuerza de forma inconsciente, como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

—Creo que lo sé—canturrea Luce, meneando el dedo.—Solo hay una cosa que pueda cambiar así a un hombre.—el resto mira por encima, esperando la respuesta a lo que parece ser el puzzle más díficil que han visto nunca.

Luce sonríe de forma radiante, mirando al bulto en los brazos del asesino.

—Un niño.

Hay un jadeo colectivo por parte del resto de los Arcobalenos. Reborn y un niño. Claro, por supuesto.

No obstante, un pequeño meneo y un gorgojeo infantil revelan que Luce estaba en lo correcto.

—Sí, estoy sujetando a un niño. ¿Algún problema?—pregunta Reborn, mirándolos de forma amenazante. Todos niegan con la cabeza, no queriendo enfrentarse a la furia de ese hombre.

Viper sonríe.

—¿Ves? Te dije que pasaría algo interesante en esta misión. Me debes dinero, Reborn.—coloca las manos en su cintura con una perceptible sonrisa bajo su capucha.

—De acuerdo, estará mañana en tu cuenta. Pero díficilmente llamaría a esto interesante. La misión ha sido una de las más aburridas hasta ahora.—suspira Reborn, moviendo el bulto a uno de sus brazos.

—No creo en esos poderes tuyos, Viper, pero coincido en que tenías razón.—admite Verde.—Este es un giro inesperado.

—Reborn, deja mirar a Mamá Luce.—pide la mujer, extendiéndo los brazos de forma suplicante. Reborn suspira ante la locura que hay a su alrededor, y le pasa el bebé.

—Reborn-sempai...—pregunta Skull cuidadosamente, escondiendose detrás de Luce para protegerse.—¿Como has acabado, tú de todas las personas, con un bebé?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunta Reborn, procediendo a apuntar y disparar a Skull, rozándole la parte superior del brazo, pero asegurándose de apuntar tan lejos del bebé como fuera posible.

—Me temo, Reborn, que eres el que tiene menos posibilidades de volver a casa con un bebé.—explica Fon.—Incluso Verde y Viper tienen más probabilidades de volver con un niño que tú.

—Sí, uno para sus experimentos, y la otra para ganar dinero.—masculla Lal. Los aludidos la miran ofendidos, aunque es la verdad, pero rápidamente vuelven a centrar su atención en Reborn.

—Muy bien. No es un cuento maravilloso ni nada por el estilo...

_Reborn se deslizó por la esquina tras comprobar que no había nadie. Sin hacer ningún ruido, descendió por el callejón, buscando de forma cautelosa cualquier movimiento. Leon era un peso reconfortante en su mano. Finalmente llegó al siguiente cruce, una sonrisa formandose en su cara. Era demasiado fácil, podía oír a su objetivo desde ahí._

_Reborn había sido contratado para 'limpiar' una compañía. Podía hacer este tipo de misiones mientras dormía. El jefe había descubierto que algunos de sus mejores miembros estaban robandole dinero y suministros. Y siendo quienes eran, esos suminitros no eran precisamente inofensivos. Bajo la tapadera de su trabajo diurno, esa Familia mafiosa suplía su territorio con drogas. Sin embargo, esos hombres estaban robandolas, añadiendo azúcar y otros químicas, antes de venderlas en la calle. No sólo estaban haciendo que sus efectos durasen más, sino que estaban agregando químicos que las hacían más peligrosas. Los matones se sentían más puestos que nunca, y se volvían más violentos y molestos que antes. La reputación de la familia estaba siendo empañada. El Jefe no iba a aceptarlo. Así que en vez de dejar ese trabajo a sus propios asesinos a sueldo, había decidido contratar a alguien fuera de la Familia, y Reborn era el hombre perfecto para el trabajo._

_Él era el último de sus objetivos. Estaba lloviendo de forma torrencial, una tormenta estaba a punto de llegar, y Reborn no quería nada más que irse a casa. No es que no le gustase trabajar con la lluvia; cubría su rastro, silenciaba sus pasos y eliminaba toda evidencia._

_Presionó gentilmente a Leon, preguntando de forma silenciosa si estaba listo. La respuesta fue una pequeña sacudida antes de que tomase aire. Justo cuando estaba a punto de girar en la esquina, resonó el grito de una mujer, seguido por el estallido de un relámpago y el sonido de un trueno._

_De inmediato, Reborn salió de la esquina con la pistola lista. Frente a él estaba el hombre que estaba buscando, con una humeante pistola en las manos. El disparo había sido encubierto por el trueno. El hombre estaba de pie frente a una mujer, con la sangre escapando de su frente. _

—_Ja, estúpida mujer. Eso es lo que se merece por cruzarse conmigo. Fredrico, llama a los limpiadores, ellos pueden hacerse cargo de todas las evidencias antes de que alguien la encuentre._

_Reborn dio un paso adelante, estampando apropósito su tobillo en la acera. Ambos hombres se giraron, pálidos._

—_¡E-Es R-R-Reborn!—tartamudeó el objetivo._

—_Romain Feirro. Has sido un niño desobediente.—sonrió malciosamente Reborn, apuntando con calma al hombre, sin la más mínima vacilación. Romain palideció aún más, temblando como una hoja. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su respiración era forzada, y todo lo que el hombre pudo hacer fue dar un paso atrás, lejos de la amenaza._

_Has traicionado a tu Familia, cosa que no me gusta. Tu Jefe está decepcionado y ya no puede encontrar misericordia en su corazón.—Reborn avanzó, como una pantera acosando a su presa. Sus hombros estaban hacia atrás y su barbilla alzada, mostrando que tenía la ventaja y lo sabía. _

_Fredrico no iba a quedarse ahí, no con el famoso asesino Reborn. Preferiría estar en cualquier parte menos ahí. Joder, incluso la cárcel era una mejor opción. Giró sobre sí mismo y corrió calle abajo, los zapatos salpicándose con la lluvia._

_Un disparo zumbó en la calle y Fredrico cayó al suelo, con una bala atravesando el músculo de la pantorrilla. Sin importarle cuan rídiculo se ve, el hombre siguió arrastrándose, decidido a salvar su vida. _

_A Reborn le encantaba cuando intentaban huír; era mucho más interesante. Avanzó hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo dejando a su congelado objetivo detrás. El hombre cayó sobre su propia espalda con una patada rápida, y Reborn lo miró._

—_También formas parte de esto.—sonrió. El hombre negó fuertemente con la cabeza._

—_Por favor no me mates.—rogó Fredrico, intentando ponerse de nuevo en pie.—No he hecho nada malo._

_Reborn alzó una ceja._

—_Oh, ¿en serio?—el hombre asintió mientras lloriqueaba._

—_¡No quería tener nada que ver con esto!—explicó el hombre. Reborn gruñó y le disparó al hombro._

—_¿Entonces porqué está esa mujer muerta y tú ileso?—preguntó, disparando a una parte distinta de la pierna. El hombre gritó ante las dos nuevas fuentes de dolor.—Si no querías implicarte, ¿porqué estás aquí? Incluso ser un espectador te involucra. Ni siquiera intentaste detenerlo._

_Romain se liberó a sí mismo de su estado de congelación. Era mucho más sencillo hacerlo con el asesino dandole la espalda. De esa forma no tenía que mirar a esos ojos. No le importaba Fredrico. En ese momento era una distracción, y la oportunidad de dejarlo escapar. Su compañero no tenía más valor. Así que corrió._

_Aunque no consiguió dar más de dos pasos._

_En el mismo momento en que se movió, Reborn alzó el brazo, con la mirada todavía fija en Fredrico, y disparó al hombre, justo a través de la cabeza. Tal y como él había hecho con la mujer tirada a su lado._

—_Y va uno.—Reborn sonrió abiertamente._

—_É-Él era tu objetivo, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces no tienes que matarme!—gimoteó Fredrico._

_Reborn había tenido bastante y estaba considerando matarlo simplemente para que se callase. Pero cuando apareció el siguiente relámpago, un nuevo sonido pudo ser oído. El llanto de un bebé._

—_Mataste a una mujer con un niño.—dijo Reborn, su voz tan fría como el hielo. Fredrico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que una bala acabase con su patética existencia.—Los hombres deberían proteger siempre a las mujeres, y en especial a los niños.—dijo al cadáver._

_El llanto persistió antes de cambiar a una media risa, medio llanto. Reborn observó a la mujer tendida en el suelo, y vio dos pequeñas manos moviéndose hacia su madre. Estaban tocándole la cara, cubriéndose de sangre, y dibujando líneas y círculos en la misma. Parecía que al niño le gustaban los colores, pero no la reacción que estaba obteniendo de su madre. _

_Reborn se dirigió hacia el cuerpo y cogió al niño. Girándolo para verlo, se encontró con los ojos marrones más grandes, brillantes y profundos que jamás había visto. El bebé dejó de hacer ruidos y miró intensamente a Reborn antes de que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara, seguida de un grito de alegría. Reborn tuvo la sensación de que el bebé había mirado directamente en su alma. El niño intentó alcanzar al adulto, queriéndo pintar su cara de colores bonitos. Reborn se sintió conmocionado por un momento. Ningún niño había reaccionado de esa manera antes. Siempre lloraban e intentaban alejarse de él._

_Leon se subió a su hombro y descendió por su brazo para examinar al niño. El bebé había dejado de reír y estaba mirando al camaleón con interés, y procedió a tocarle suavemente la cabeza., evitando extender más de la 'pintura' roja en él. Leon frotó la cabeza contra la mano antes de regresar al sombrero de su dueño. Reborn sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las manos al niño antes de colocarlo en un brazo._

_Se dio la vuelta e hizo dos llamadas. Una a su contratista, para informarle de que el trabajo estaba hecho y la situación del último de los cuerpos. La otra a un contacto personal, pidiéndo que el cuerpo de la mujer fuese enterrado correctamente. Leon volvió a pasar por el brazo de Reborn para acomodarse en la barriga del bebé. Reborn miró al niño para comprobar que estaba dormido. Despacio, Reborn apartó algunos hilos empapados de cabello castaño, antes de emprender el camino a casa._

_Una vez en casa, encontró una nueva manta para el bebé, y lo envolvió en ella, antes de cambiarse. Fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá, sosteniendo al niño en ambos brazos. Reborn miró a la pequeña vida que tenía ante sí, y se sorprendió al sentir una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. El bebé se agitó, acercándose al calor antes de volver a dormirse. Reborn no pudo contenerlo más y sonrió. _

_Ese fue justo el momento en el que el resto de los Arcobaleno entraron en la habitación. Viendo la sonrisa en su cara, se congelaron. Ni siquiera sabían que Reborn podía sonreír así. Ojos fueron abiertos y mandíbulas cayeron, y Reborn miró hacia arriba. No le gustaron las miradas, e inconscientemente atrajó al niño más cerca de su pecho. Sintiéndo el movimiento, el niño se despertó y soltó un mono bostezo. Reborn miró hacia abajo de nuevo y otra sonrisa indeseada se hizo camino hasta su cara. Movió la manta de modo que cubriera más al niño, manteniéndolo caliente._

_También había ocultado más al niño de la vista sin saberlo. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que era lo que estaba sujetando Reborn, aparte de que era algo metido en una manta. El bostezo había sido tan pequeño y silencioso, que nadie lo había oído. Empezaron a plantearse qué podía ser. La mayoría asumió que se trataba de Leon, ya que este no se encontraba en el sombrero de Reborn como era habitual. Otros incluso se plantearon que fuera una nueva pistola que se había mojado con la lluvia. Eso explicaría la sonrisa, y la manta podía ser para secarla..._

_Reborn los miró de nuevo, y gruñó._

—_Si no dejáis de mirarme así, no volveréis a tener ojos con los que mirarme._


	3. Es el segundo paso

—Es tan triste. Pobre niño.

El bebé intenta alcanzarla, como si quisiera limpiarle las lágrimas. Luce se siente más animada al mirar a la cara más mona que ha visto en años.

—¡Ah! Es tan mono.—y lo aplasta contra su pecho.

—Luce, estás ahogando al pobre niño.—advierte Verde antes de quitárselo de las manos.

El bebé lo mira directamente a los ojos. Ladea la cabeza como si estuviera pensando antes de sonreír con alegría. Verde parece aturdido por ello, y continúa mirando al niño. Él bosteza una vez más, antes de estirar sus brazos hacia Verde. Aceptando su deseo (no sabe porqué, pero Verde siente que debe hacerlo) acerca al niño a su pecho, sujetándolo en el brazo como Reborn estaba haciendo antes. Pero el bebé sigue avanzando, aparentemente hacia el otro hombro. Así que Verde cambia la posición de sus manos, y lo sujeta de forma que pueda reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro. El bebé hace un sonido de felicidad, antes de bostezar y caer dormido de nuevo. El labio de Verde se inclina ligeramente hacia arriba, y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en la boca del científico.

El resto miran al niño con asombro. Había hecho sonreír a Reborn y a Verde. Y no la sonrisa confíada que ponen cuando algo va bien y su poder se está exhibiendo para que todos lo vean, sino con una sonrisa genuina.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?—pregunta Viper.—Los niños cuestan dinero, ya sabes.—mira al resto, quienes tienen miradas pensativas en el rostro.

—Viper, dudo que el dinero sea un problema. Somos I Prescelti Sette - los Siete Elegidos - conocidos como los mejores en nuestros respectivos campos. Como tales, recibimos los trabajos con máxima remuneración, ya sea como lo hace Reborn, por las patentes en experimentación de Verde, o por aparecer en el escenario como Skull, todos traemos grandes cantidades de dinero. De hecho, podríamos vivir de forma cómoda simplemente con el dinero de Reborn.

Viper respira hondo. _Uno nunca puede tener suficiente dinero. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Y si hay una sorpresa inesperada? Exactamente como este niño. Dicen que el dinero mueve el mundo por una razón._

—¿Cómo se llama, kora?—todos los ojos se abren de par en par mientras los Arcobaleno se miran los unos a los otros, preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Cuál es su nombre? A pesar de que es una pregunta sencilla, debería haber sido hecha hace un buen rato. Era raro referirse al bebé como él todo el rato. Las miradas pasan de Colonello a Reborn.

—Hn, Tsunayoshi.—declara Reborn.

—¿Qué?—pregunta el resto.

Reborn rueda los ojos.

—Estaba en la manta que tenía. Su madre le puso el nombre, no yo.

—Eso bastará.—comenta Lal. Personalmente no ve el interés que tiene el resto en el niño.—Vamos, Colonello, aún tienes entrenamiento que hacer. Apostaría que incluso Skull podría infiltrarse en un bosque haciendo menos ruido que tú.

—Sí, seguro. Deberías hacerte una revisión en esos perfectos ojos tuyos. A lo mejor no puedes ver bien a traves de su brillo.—bromea Colonello.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.—grita ella, dandole un buen puñetazo en la tripa a Colonello. Él se inclina ligeramente.—No flirtees con tu profesora. ¿Debo hacerte correr otras cien vueltas?—lo sujeta por la oreja y procede a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, su discusión volviéndose más y más ruidosa. Finalmente se van, con Lal cerrando la puerta de un golpe en su enfado contra su patética excusa de estudiante.

Tsunayoshi se despierta ante el golpe e inmediatamente empieza a llorar, asustado del ruido. Verde retrocede y sujeta al niño frente a él, mirándolo con terror. No es como si supiera que debe hacer. La ciencia no te enseña ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, damélo.—masculla Viper, tomando delicadamente al niño de sus manos.—Me debes dinero por esto.—dice con una mirada feroz. Verde asiente sin decir nada. Viper atrae al niño hacia si, antes de mecerlo ligeramente haciendo sonidos suaves. Tras unos momentos el bebé se calla.—¿Ves? No es díficil.—mira de reojo a Verde con un cierto brillo en los ojos.—Podría enseñarte, por una cuota por supuesto.

Verde resopla y rechaza la oferta. No obstante, Tsunayoshi todavía no está del todo contento. Aún asustado, se acurruca contra el calor de Viper, sujetando su vestido. Sintiéndo el estirón Viper mira hacia abajo, y sujeta al niño un poco más cerca.

Skull se pone de puntillas y observa al bebé en los brazos de Viper. El niño mueve la cabeza para mirar a la nueva persona. De nuevo aparece una mirada analítica antes de que el niño sonría. Skull alza una de sus pulseras y la mueve de lado a lado. Los brazaletes crean un sonido repiqueante. Dejando de sentirse asustado, la cara de Tsunayoshi se ilumina, y un gorgojeo de felicidad escapa su garganta, acompañado de aplausos.

Decidiendo descubrir a que viene tanto ruido, y porqué el corazón de su Maestra se ha acelarado, Fantasma escala el vestido y desciende por su cuello para sentarse en el estómago de Tsunayoshi. Sus ojos rojos evaluan la nueva amenaza. Una lengua roja aparece y roza la mejilla del niño. Viper le da un golpecito a Fantasma en la cabeza.

—Sé bueno con él.—a la rana no podría importarle menos, y vuelve a subir para colocarse en su sitio habitual.

Luce observa a la gente con la que convive, y se percata de lo felices que parecen. La mayoría son personas bastante solemnes, y es extraño verlos actuar así. Determinando que esto es lo mejor, Luce anuncia su decisión:

—Vamos a quedárnoslo.

* * *

**Antes que nada, ¡gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia! (Aujawa-BL 14, dizeni, Yuuki Kisaragi, y kathsuriel04) y gracias especialmente a **_Ankoku No Ojou-sama_** quien ha comentado :) (esta vez me he fijado más en los errores gramáticales, y gracias por comentar, me levanta el ánimo :) ). **

**Siguiente, y para los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, quiero decir que esta historia se desarrolla bastante despacio. Es larga, pero muy bien planeada. Así que voy a empezar a actualizar mucho más rápido (intentaré hacerlo dos veces por semana, una si tengo exámenes), pero me gustaría que si os interesa, dejáseis algún comentario, ya sea para mejorar mi habilidad con las traducciones o para resaltar algo que os haya gustado. Hey, eso da ánimo xD Gracias por leer ^^ **


	4. El que es más díficil

—**Tú** puedes quedártelo.—dice Reborn, volviendo a cruzar las piernas.

Verde está de acuerdo con él. No necesita a un niño correteando alrededor de su laboratorio y arruinando sus experimentos. Y tampoco es como si alguno de ellos fuera a dejarle experimentar en el niño. No saldría ningún tipo de ganancia científica de conservarlo o mostrar interés en él. De hecho, por lo que podía ver Verde, solo había una razón para quedarse al niño. Y era para documentar los cambios que el pequeño había provocado en los que le rodeaban. Sí, ciertamente tendría que encontrar la razón por la que sentía una opresión en el pecho. Su mente le dijo que lo más probable es que fuera un cambio hormonal provocado por instinto paternal, nada más...nada más.

A pesar de no concordar en voz alta con la idea de esa excesivamente feliz mujer, Viper apretó un poco más al niño. _Cuando sea un adulto, podrá pagarme por todo el dinero que gaste en él...con intereses._

Fon simplemente sonrió, sin tener ningún tipo de reparo ante la nueva adición de la casa. El niño alegraría el ambiente y los calmaría a todos. Sí, iba a ser una buena influencia en sus vidas.

Skull estaba entusiasmado ante la idea. Finalmente, alguien que no lo intimidaría ni diría cuan inútil era, ni le mandaría hacer cosas a cada momento. Y dudaba que el bebé pudiera darle palizas como su Sempai. Tenía ganas de cuidar al bebé. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los niños, pero nunca había tenido uno. Aunque era un especialista con varios piercings y chaquetas de cuero, las mujeres que solían frecuentar sus eventos no eran su tipo. Lo asustaban, si tenía que ser completamente sincero. Sin embargo no había nada mejor que sentir el viento, volando libremente en el cielo. Skull se deleitaba en las miradas de admiración y respeto que había en los ojos de la audiencia.

Luce sonríe para sí antes de dirigirle a Reborn una mirada comprensiva. Reborn la mira, desafíandola a decir lo que está pensando. Pero para ella esa mirada es suficiente y decide no comentar al respecto. Sería interesante tener a un niño en la casa. Sí, una experiencia muy interesante para ellos, sin duda. Luce estaba segura de que ayudaría a sus compañeros de piso a crecer como personas. Toda la evidencia que necesitaba se encontraba en la forma en que habían tratado al niño. Aún no estaba muerto, ni tampoco herido de ninguna forma. Reborn incluso lo había llevado a casa, a pesar de no tener ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Luce había esperado que lo dejase debajo de la lluvia. Era reconfortante saber que había un corazón bajo el asesino que era Reborn.

Ella sabía personalmente que ver a un niño crecer era una experiencia divertida y feliz, con escasos momentos negativos...

—¡Waah!

...Aparte de eso.

El pequeño Tsunayoshi había empezado a llorar.

Todos los hombres se echaron hacia atrás ante el repentino ruido,, mirando al niño como si fuera un alienígena. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a un niño llorar? Luce suspira. Ja, pregunta estúpida, Luce. Luce se une a Viper para mirar al niño lloroso.

—L-Luce, ¿porqué está llorando ahora? No hubo ningún sonido que pudiera asustarlo como antes.—pregunta Skull, que mira por encima del hombro de Viper a Tsunayoshi, y mueve los brazaletes de nuevo. Como sea, no hay ninguna respuesta del niño.

Luce observa al pequeño con ojos experimentados.

Viper pone un dedo en la frente de Tsunayoshi y cierra los ojos.

—Necesita que lo cambien.—ambas dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Viper...¿cómo lo supiste?—se pregunta Skull. Estaba seguro de que Viper no tenía experiencia lidiando con niños, menos aún con bebés. Y, definitivamente, no parecía tener instinto materno. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Luce por lo menos era una madre.

Viper mira por encima de su hombro hacia Skull antes de sonreír.

—Esa información va a costarte dinero.

Reborn sonríe confíado. Deja que el recadero gastase su dinero en preguntas estúpidas. Era obvio que Viper había usado sus poderes psíquicos. ¿Acaso no estaba mirando? Que no estornudase como con su otro poder no siginificaba que no estuviera usando sus poderes. ¿Finalmente Skull se había estrellado demasiadas veces y perdido el poco cerebro que le quedaba?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunta Fon, como siempre la voz de la razón y la perpetua calma.—No podemos permitir que siga llorando así. El pequeño debe sentirse incómodo.

Luce asiente.

—Bueno, no tenemos nada aquí. Oh, ya sé.—y alza una mano.—Iré a ver a Aria.

—¿Aria?—inquiere Reborn.—¿Porqué deberías ir a verla?—Aria no tenía hijos. O por lo menos no debería tenerlos.

—La última vez que hablé con ella dijo que Nosaru acababa de nacer. Así que deberían tener suficientes suministros en su casa.—parecía razonable. Y con la decisión hecha, Luce salió de la casa más rápido de lo que los demás hubieran creído posible.

Regresó incluso más rápido. Conociendo a Luce, pensaron que estaría fuera el resto del día, a pesar de que la casa de Aria estaba al lado. Luce era una mujer sociable, conocida por hablar durante horas, especialmente con su hija Aria. El hecho de que estuviera de vuelta en tan poco tiempo era una muestra de su determinación. Luce toma el bebé de las aturdidas manos de Viper y las coloca en las igualmente aturdidas manos de Reborn. Finalmente, arroja una bolsa de suministras en los brazos de Verde antes de sacar a Viper de la habitación. Notando la mirada en las caras de Verde y Reborn, Skull y Fon las siguen rápidamente. Pero antes de desaparecer Fon no puede resistir un rápido "Buena suerte."

Tsunayoshi empieza a llorar con más fuerza, atrayendo la atención de nuevo hacia él. Los hombres suspiran y se resignan a su destino. Sería patético si dos personas como ellos no pudieran cambiar a un bebé.

Un par de minutos más tarde Luce observa desde la esquina para comprobar su progreso. El bebé estaba en la mesa con la manta estirada a su alrededor...y eso era todo. Luce se ríe.

—Verde, ¿necesitas un manual?

Se oyen risas provinientes de la cocina. Verde lanza una de sus famosas miradas antes de colocarse las gafas. Reborn le gruñe al bebé antes de llevarse una mano a su fedora. Leon se sube a ella y empieza a cambiar de forma. Al principio Luce estaba preocupada de que Reborn hubiera tenido suficiente y fuera a disparar al pobre niño. Sin embargo, Leon se convierte en un cuchillo y Reborn corta el pañal. Con una mano cubriendo la mitad de su cara, Luce sacude la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

—Tu turno.—informa Reborn, tendiéndole una toallita de bebé. Verde mira al niño y analiza los movimientos restantes, antes de sonreír con arrogancia cogiendo la toallita. Sujetándo al bebé por sus tobillos, lo limpia y le echa algo de talco. Verde le quita el pañal sucio de las manos a Reborn y le ofrece uno limpio.

—Tu turno.—Verde sonríe demasiado dulcemente. Reborn le arrebata el pañal limpio y mete las piernas del bebé en el. Pero algo estaba mal. No encajaba. ¿Y para qué eran esas pestañas? Quizá deberían coger las instrucciones.

Más tarde, los dos entran orgullosamente en la cocina mostrando su trabajo del día: Tsunayoshi con un pañal limpio. Hay aplausos sarcásticos. Reborn se irrita y dispara a Skull.

—Al fin, estaba a punto de ir a veros.—dice Luce.—Ahora, lo siguiente.—y asombrosamente los otros han desaparecido de nuevo, dejando a Verde y a Reborn para lidiar con el misterioso siguiente paso.

—Verde, ven aquí.—y lo hace. En la encimera hay un bote lleno de polvo blanco, y el hervidor.—Haz una botella de leche siguiendo las instrucciones de la caja.

Al fin, algo científico que podía hacer. Verde se acerca y coge la balanza y gafas de medición, y casi al instante hay una botella de leche en sus manos.

—Reborn, comprueba la temperatura. No queremos quemarle la boca.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Luce, Reborn comprueba si la temperatura ya está lo suficientemente fría.

—Buen trabajo.—dice Fon, arrebatando la botella de las manos de Reborn. Entonces saca al bebé del agarre de Verde y se dirige al salón.

¡Después de todo ese trabajo no iban a permitir que Fon se llevase el mérito! Cuando entran al salón, Tsunayoshi está bebiendo felizmente de la botella, sujeto por el brazo de Fon.

Una vez Tsunayoshi ha acabado, Fon lo levanta y lo coloca sobre su hombro. Dandole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda, deja que el bebé eructe. Finalmente, Tsunayoshi gorgojea, nuevamente feliz.

El día continúa con una dinámica similar, con Lal y Colonello siendo introducidos en el equipo. Lal tuvo casi tantos problemas como Verde y Reborn. Colonello parecía tener un don natural, y era feliz haciendo cualquier trabajo. Si eso le daba una excusa legítima para no ir a entrenar, nadie iba a comentarlo.

Un cansado grupo de personas anduvo con cansancio hacia la cama esa noche. Luce había decidido llevarse a Tsunayoshi con ella.

Pero Tsunayoshi no iba a aceptar eso.

Una vez todos estaban acomodados, Tsunayoshi empezó a llorar de nuevo. Y no importaba cuanto lo intentase la madre, no parecía ser capaz de hacerlo parar. Viper entra pisando fuerte para comprobar qué está pasando. Tsunayoshi para durante un momento para mirarla, antes de volver a llorar.

—No puedo hacerlo parar.—admite Luce con preocupación.

Viper se acerca y alza al bebé. En este punto Fon y Skull observan la habitación para ver porqué hay tanto ruido.

Colocando un dedo en su frente, Viper cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

—Tsunayoshi, ¿qué pasa?—le pregunta al bebé.—Él...no quiere...dormir aquí...contigo.—murmura. Leerle la mente a un bebé no es tan sencillo como puede pareer. No está lo suficientemente desarrollada como para ser fácil. Viper saca más sentimientos que pensamientos.

Luce para descorazonada.

—Aww, ¿no quiere dormir conmigo?—Fon le da unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro.

—¿Con quién quiere dormir, kora?—todos se giran para mirar a Colonello, sin camiseta, en la puerta, con el cabello rubio desordenado.

Viper sujeta al bebé más de cerca, su cara arrugada por la concentración. Todos los ojos están puestos en ella, esperando por su respuesta. Alza una ceja - aunque no puedan verlo, ven la media sonrisa sarcástica. Y entonces Viper se ríe. Una risa completa. Abriendo los ojos, sale de la habitación de Luce, con el grupo siguiéndola. Lal y Verde abren sus puertas ante el extraño sonido, y se unen al resto en sorprenderse ante la risa de Viper.

Viper camina hasta el final del pasilla y hace gestos para que el resto se meta en sus respectivas habitaciones. Lo hacen, pero se quedan en la puerta. Viper asiente antes de dejar a Tsunayoshi en el suelo, quien todavía está llorando. Tras tocar la puerta, corre hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta, con el resto imitando su acción.

Escuchando el golpe, Reborn abre la puerta para encontrarse con un bebé llorando frente a ella.

Reborn cierra la puerta.

Pero Tsunayoshi simplemente empieza a llorar aún con más fuerza que antes, y es imposible que pueda ignorarlo. El niño incluso empieza a golpear la puerta, exigiendo que se le deje pasar. Leon mira a su dueño con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi suplicante. Reborn suspira antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo. Al ver a Reborn, Tsunayoshi deja de llorar y aplaude, dejando escapar un gorgoteo feliz. Estira sus manos hacia el asesino. Reborn mira a esos profundos ojos marrones durante un momento y no puede sino dejar al niño entrar. No sabía que le había hecho hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había traído al niño a casa. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona llorando, le hubiera disparado en un instante, sin piedad. Pero no podía, no a este niño.

Reborn levanta al niño y lo lleva hasta su propia cama tamaño rey. Acomoda al niño al otro lado tras meterse. Ahora extremadamente feliz y perfectamente contento, Tsunayoshi se acurruca y cae dormido casi inmediatamente.

_Esto de ser padre es más díficil de lo que pensaba_, admite Reborn para sus adentros. Observa con una sonrisa como Leon se sienta al otro lado del niño, asegurándose de que no pueda caerse de la cama durante la noche. Reborn coloca un brazo sobre el niño y Leon antes de dormirse. El día siguiente iba a ser otro día duro.

Reborn decide que iba a hacer esto bien. No era llamado el mejor por nada. Iba a ponerlo todo en esto también. Tal y como decía siempre:

_Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo con tu última voluntad._

* * *

_**Gracias a todos los que han comentado y seguido esta historia ^^ (Y síp, Tsunayoshi es una cucada *-*)**_

PD: Si hay alguna frase sin sentido, por favor avisadme D: Por alguna razón el word se ha comido algunas palabras, he intentado arreglarlo (gracias a la respuesta de un anónimo, si no no me hubiera fijado) pero no sé si está perfecto. Gracias :D


End file.
